Forum:Ridley's Survival
How has Ridley survived every encounter with Samus? As far as I know, Ridly appeared in every Metroid game besides Fusion, fought Samus, and "died" every time. Then he is usually rebuilt as Meta Ridley (or Omega Ridley in Corruption). He fights Samus again and "dies" again. Maybe once the Space Pirates discovered how to clone metroids, they applied the technique to other life forms. They could then make several clones of Ridley (and Mother Brain, who I think was an organic computer like an Aurora Unit, which could explain her resurection) and once he is damaged beyond repaire, they let him die and unfreeze one of the clones. It would be really cool if I was right, and Nintendo made a game where the Space Pirates unfroze all the clones and Samus had to kill all of them, elimintaing Ridley once and for all. Also, there could be another Mother Brain. What do you guys think? Does my theory seem plausible? Jumiri 16:45, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Sounds fun but I don't like the idea of ridley being an enemy rather than a boss. Also 'troids are cloned by blasting them with some kind of radiation, I don't remember which. Metroidhunter32 17:26, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :It does seem like the pirates tried to find a more mass scale, industrialized cloning strategy than the rays, and that's how the Mochtroid came to be. (David :: The DAV' :: youtube.com/thedavplays (talk) 18:10, June 21, 2016 (UTC)) The Space Pirates use beta rays to clone the metroids. I wasn't saying they would be regular enemies, maybe bosses and mini-bosses. To prevent repetitiveness, the Space Pirates could equip each of them with unique armor (each with a unique weakness) and unique weapons (which would imply different fighting styles). The first boss could be a regular Ridley (w/out any technological enhancements) and then he could be rebuilt as the most powerful Meta Ridley, serving as the final boss inside the cloning room. Each of the other bosses could be in mecha form already, so once they die there gone for good. But, each mecha ridley transmits its battle data to the Space Pirate's new headquarters witch would be used in constructing the ultimate ridley at the end. Here is the order I was thinking of: 1.Ridley 2.Meta Ridley 1 ... 6.Meta Ridley 5 7.Meta Ridley 6 which is a rebuit Ridley from the beginning made using all the previoue MetaRidleys' data and is made to directly be able to counter all of samus' weapons and techniques. So there would be a total of 7 ridleys either in 7 different areas with different climates of the same planet or on 6 different planets entirely (u would return to the 1st planet to fight the final one). they would all be the planets' bosses. The story could that the pirates are trying to establish bases across the galaxy, and the federation (or just ur pure hatred for the pirates) would command you to stop them. It would have to take place right before or after Fusion because Ridley would be gone forever (in fusion u fight an x mimicking ridley). Jumiri 23:24, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Going back to the origional question, In the Metroid Manga, Ridley explained himself how he always survives. He consumes flesh and absorbs the cells, somehow using them to rebuild his damaged organs and tissues. In Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission, when Ridley is defeated for the first time, you see him blow up, but he could have had some kind of conscience transferral device that let his soul stay rooted in the world while he was made into Meta-Ridley. When Meta-Ridley was defeated in Metroid Prime, you don't directly see him blow up. I mean, you see the explosion, but that doesn't mean Meta-Ridley was completely obliterated. In Metroid Prime 3, after the first fight with Ridley, you see him fall unconscience toward the core of Norion, but you don't see what could have happened to him after that. He probably regained conscienceness just in time, and got away (I like to think that the ol' bugger was too weak to fly and he had to climb all the way back up that shaft with his bare claws, a long and arduous climb). When Omega Ridley is defeated, right before he seemingly explodes, the camera switches to Samus, and when it goes back, Ridley's gone. You assume he exploded, but during that time the camera was on Samus, he could have made a beline for the giant maw behind him, and lay there dying until he could absorb the cells of the dying leviathan. In Super Metroid, it is my belief that Ridley died once and for all, because you see him fall apart and each of his limbs goes in a differant direction. Technically, he could have survived by pulling another trick like the ones I theorized above, but there comes time when enough is enough. I think that the frozen thingy in Metroid Fusion is not Ridley, but another member of his species or a clone, or somthing like that. The main reason I theorized all this is because I don't like the idea of multiple Ridleys and Ridley clones. If all the Ridleys you see are different ones, then that dilutes the impact of Ridley as a character. That means that the origional Ridley that killed Samus's parents and obliterated Grey Voice is not the Ridley that Samus is fighting in any game past Zero Mission. Long Live the Squees!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 19:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Agreed about the Ridley as a character part every step of the way. Metroidhunter32 21:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) After reading Squeemaster's idea, I began to wonder if it is just me, or if it bugs anyone that for most bosses, they are the only living creature of their species that we see? Sure, Dark Samus and such make sense, but why is it we see only one Serris? Surely there must be others of that species unless the Federation has already killed them all. Or better case, why do we only see one Crocomire? The manual's description makes you think that none has killed a Crocomire. Sure, perhaps for some bosses it is the space priates meesing around with genetics, but that doesn't explain some bosses like Crocomire, who has no affiliation with the Pirates as far as we know. If that IS the same Ridley all the way through, minus Fusion, then where does his origin come from? Or Kraid? Hopefully Nintendo will explain, until then, we can only theorize... SpiderBomb - 20:32 February 22, 2009 (EST) :Indeed, well said; We can only theorize. I think for Kraid and Crocomire and Mua and Deorem and all of the hideous beasties on Zebes, Mother Brain took over the ecosystem and mutated several species into monters. This is briefly touched on in the Manga. Or perhaps Crocomire is one of those species that there just aren't that many of. For Serris, I think the BSL didn't have enough room to accomidate two or more Serrises (Serri?) when they went to the planet that Serris is from. Y'know how some aquariums only have enough room for one of each "big" thing, like whale sharks and the like? But again, these are only theories, D'Arvit. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 15:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I always kinda figured that Ridley and Kraid were just regular space pirates that were the only survivers of a bio enginering experimant that was to expensive to repeat. Just my theory. Metroidhunter32 16:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) To solve the character issue, maybe the final and most powerful ridley would be the original that attacked K-2L, with super mega awesome enhancements. All the others that died in the other games were clones (the ones that dont die would all be the same ultimate ridley). The truth could be revealed in an amazing cg cut scene. It could also explain where the other space dragons are or wat happened t0 them. E.P.S.T 7-15 00:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Ridley was in the original Metroid. After his defeat, the Pirates made him into Meta Ridley, who was then defeated in Metroid Prime. Then, the Pirates fused him with Phazon to make Omega Ridley. I couldn't tell you how he's still alive in Super Metroid, but presumabely the Pirates simply did more surgury. He is their commander after all.Gaiacarra 21:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC)